


What Kind of Future (Nothing Without You)

by pixlated



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ??????????, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Ongniel, Sorry Not Sorry, idk what to tag this, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixlated/pseuds/pixlated
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu were getting ready to celebrate the older man's birthday as well as their 3 years together as a couple.Daniel expected everything to go fine, intending to gift his significant other an expensive promise ring.What he didn't expect was to find a certain "Minnie" spamming his boyfriend's phone whilst he was showering.





	What Kind of Future (Nothing Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off by apologising for not having posted in so long, but we all love writer's block innit.
> 
> I've been working on this fic on/off for a few months now, so I hope you'll enjoy it!! (hopefully it doesn't hurt too much??? idk I'm bad at angst, but practise makes perfect amirite)
> 
> Also please note that Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jisung are only mentioned!! The story focusses on Ongniel's relationship.

It was a typical Friday night for Daniel and Seongwu. The older of the two was taking particularly long to shower, since they were going to celebrate Seongwu’s birthday as well as their third year as a couple at the best restaurant in town. 

Daniel had been saving up for a while to take his boyfriend there, really wanting to make the occasion special for them both.

They had both been acting a little distant for the past few weeks, but neither one of them bothered mentioning it.  
As a couple, they did occasionally have a few moments like that, but this was...different.

They had both been relatively open about everything, having exchanged their phone’s passwords, sharing their cosmetics and typically borrowing each other’s clothes (it was mostly Seongwu stealing Daniel’s, though).

But now, it did seem like a while since they had last shared any kind of moment together, whether it be intimate or not.

Whilst under the shower, Seongwu had left his phone on the bed he and his boyfriend shared. 

Now, that wouldn’t usually bother Daniel, but this one guy nicknamed “Minnie” with a heart and splashing sweat emoji seemed to be quite eager to talk to the currently busy male.

Letting out a curious hum, Daniel hesitated for a while before unlocking his boyfriend’s phone. It wasn’t unusual for them to answer one another’s messages when they were busy, and Seongwu did tend to be particularly affectionate towards his friends, so Daniel merely thought he would be doing them both a favour.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

\--------------------

As the older of the two came out of the shower, humming with nothing but a towel covering his body, Daniel couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. Had “Minnie” seen him like this?

Maybe now was too early to talk about the problem. He didn’t want to ruin Seongwu’s special day, and it would be a shame for them to argue on the day of their 3 year anniversary, despite the problem.

He had to act normal.

“How was your shower? Are you feeling refreshed?”

A small nod in response.

“We still need to be quick, though. The reservation is at 7 pm, it’s already 6:15, and it takes us 30 minutes to get there.”, Daniel tried a smile.

A small laugh escaped Seongwu as he dropped the towel and came towards where Daniel was sitting on the bed, stealing a quick kiss from his lips. At that moment, Daniel wanted nothing more but to pull away. But he couldn’t, right? It was their 3rd year anniversary. He had to make it right. For the last time. 

The older moved towards their shared wardrobe and started taking what he needed for their date. Something casual, but not too much either. He settled for a white t-shirt, black jeans and a black blazer.

“I know, Niellie,” he laughed, “it’s the third year we’ve been doing this now.”

Niellie.

The nickname sounded like poison to Daniel’s ears, now.

But who could he blame? Karma was indeed a bitch, after all.

Because he wasn’t all that innocent either.

\--------------------

Less than an hour later and both men were sat facing each other, deciding on their orders. A bottle of white wine was already opened and placed in the middle of the table, their glasses half full.

The waitress was soon to come over, ready to take their order.

Daniel, as usual, chose a plate of steak and fries, whereas Seongwu settled for an avocado caprese salad. 

They started a awkward discussion about mundane things. A few minutes in, the topic of Seongwu’s birthday came up. 

“Niellieee~ I hope you bought me something good today~”, came Seongwu’s sweet voice.

Daniel laughed awkwardly. Sure, he did buy something more than good, but did he want to give the promise ring made of 18ct white gold to Seongwu given the circumstances? The answer was no. 

“Don’t worry, hyung~ It’ll be a nice surprise~”

You bet it will be. 

And so, just like that, they kept eating whilst keeping up a casual conversation.

\--------------------

Once they had finished their meals, Daniel paid for them both and held the door for his partner.  
He heard the sound of Seongwu’s phone ringing, and as he turned around, he was met with an almost distressed face. 

“Is there something wrong?”, he asked as softly as his anger would let him.

“No…”, Seongwu forced a smile, “No, it’s nothing, I just--”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel’s phone started ringing. His eyes widened as he glanced at the small screen in his hand.

Why is he calling me now? I thought I told him it’d be complicated for us to talk today. I can’t deal with this for much longer. I’m sorry, Seongwu-hyung. 

Taking a hold of the older’s hand, Kang Daniel dragged his boyfriend towards his car.

Not used to the younger exercising such pressure into his grip, Seongwu winced and followed close behind.

“Niellie, it...hurts..”

Daniel, deafened by his thoughts, couldn’t hear any of his significant other’s words. He merely tightened his grip, so much it caused the older to yank his hand away and yell.

“Kang Daniel, just what is wrong with you?” 

Daniel’s head snapped towards Ong. His eyes were fiery, brows furrowed, before turning dull and lifeless. “What’s wrong with me?”, he questioned, “What’s wrong with us, hyung? Nothing’s been right for the past few months, nothing’s right anymore, I just... I’m sorry, but please wait until we’re home. We need to talk.”

\--------------------

It was about 9 pm. The drive home was quiet. Ong was sat at the passenger seat, hands clasped together in his lap, whilst Daniel sighed multiple times on their way back.

As soon as the younger’s car came to a stop, Seongwu opened the door and rushed inside the building. Daniel ran a hand through his hair, let out yet another sigh, locked the car, and made his way after Seongwu.

When he got out of the elevator, the front door was already closed. The jingling of his keys angered him more than anything, but he needed to stay calm. It was Seongwu’s birthday after all, he needed to do this. For Seongwu. For their three years. For what could be their last night together.

When he came in, he found Seongwu sitting on their bed. Their bed. The bed they had been sharing for the past three years. The bed they will soon no longer share.

“So,” started Daniel, “I guess we both have something to say to each other…”

\--------------------

_Sunday night. Daniel and Seongwu had been arguing non-stop for a whole week now. Don’t get me wrong, they did share a few affectionate moments, but it always ended up going downhill due to one or the other’s jealousy or inappropriate comments.  
And Seongwu was growing tired of this. Terribly tired._

__

_Whilst Daniel was “out with friends” one night, Seongwu decided to go and have some fun of his own. Their town did have multiple bars where young people would hang around after work or college, but One Drink was particularly famous for quality cheap drinks._

__

_He had been sat on a stool for a little over an hour, enjoying multiple cocktails in a row, until an attractive man that seemed to be around the same age as him approached him. He had sharp, fox like features. The man in question didn’t hesitate for a second before asking the slightly smaller man if he wanted to do shots with him._

__

_Now, Seongwu had always been loyal in his past relationships, even when drunk, so he didn’t exactly see a problem with drinking with this handsome stranger._

__

_The only difference was, he had never argued as much in a week with his significant other._

__

__

_As the other male (Minhyun, he had introduced himself) downed shots by his side and encouraged him to follow him into doing so. Seongwu, being fond of alcohol and in dire need of forgetting the problems he and Daniel had at the moment, simply couldn’t refuse._

__

__

_Shot after shot, the moment eventually came where both men were drunkenly blabbering and giggling._

__

__

_At some point, Minhyun had moved considerably closer to Seongwu, but it felt so natural the later didn’t even notice._

__

__

_They were casually talking about relationships and whatnot, and the next thing he knew, his mouth met with another pair of incredibly soft lips._

__

__

_His initial reaction was to kiss back, but he was soon to gasp, quickly pulling away.  
He apologised and exclaimed that he had a boyfriend. But Minhyun didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He had insinuated he would spice things up in Seongwu’s life and make him feel things he had never felt before. Besides, despite not having known the man for long, he did seem like someone pretty fun to be around with._

__

__

_Just this once, thought Seongwu, it’s okay if I do it once. Daniel won’t know. He’ll never know if I don’t talk to him about it._

__

__

_And just like that, he ended up grabbing Minhyun by the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together into one passionate kiss._

\--------------------

Seongwu ended up explaining that they did end up going to Minhyun’s place, and that he really had thought it’d only be a one night stand. That was, until Minhyun had requested him to exchange numbers.

Looking down, Seongwu admitted to agreeing and having kept in touch with him ever since. He felt guilty, looking at the floor as he explained himself and told Daniel that he never thought it’d go that far. He told him that he was sorry, that he had wanted to tell him the truth but he just couldn’t. It was too hard, and he didn’t want to hurt the other. Because despite having cheated, he still loved Daniel. Daniel was his person. It just seemed right. They had known each other since high school, and Daniel had confessed on Seongwu’s graduation day. Ong had never seen such a pure and sincere confession, seeing such hope in Daniel’s eyes made him melt. But as time went by, he had to deal with Daniel’s jealousy, and at some point, it just felt too suffocating.

He knew it didn’t excuse anything he did, and he was truly sorry. Daniel could see this at the way the older man was shaking and avoiding his gaze out of shame. But he, too, was guilty. 

“I…”, he started, biting his lip, “I have something to say, too…”

\--------------------

 

_Two months ago. Daniel was out with his older cousin Jisung at a local coffee shop. They hadn’t seen each other in ages, but this time, Jisung had wanted him to meet a friend of his’ younger brother, who happened to be the same age as Daniel. He had introduced himself as Jaehwan._

__

__

_Jaehwan was new in town and was about to enter a different college than Daniel and Seongwu’s, but Jisung still wanted his friend’s brother not to feel lost, so he decided to introduce him to Daniel._

__

__

_Now, Jisung knew Niel had been in a relationship for a while, and he just wanted his younger cousin to make a new friend in town._

__

__

_What he didn’t expect, when he made them meet that day, was for them to click instantly._

__

__

_From what Jisung’s friend had said, Jaehwan tended to be particularly intimidated at first, but Daniel managed to get him laughing like a whale within minutes, which was a little surprising as Daniel, too, was usually awkward at first._

__

__

_After less than an hour, Jisung decided to excuse himself and left the cafe. He felt like his presence wasn’t needed anymore, seeing how the younger two were getting along._

\--------------------

Daniel explained that they had been nothing more than friends for a whole month, but at some point, Jaehwan told him he wasn’t sure where things were going. They had rushed into things and at some point, on a drunken night out, Daniel admitted to having exchanged a kiss with Jaehwan, and that ever since then, they had started sexting and sending each other nudes.

Daniel wanted to think it wasn’t as bad as what Seongwu had done, since he hadn’t slept with Jaehwan or anything. But they were both at fault, since both men had cheated on one another. 

At this point, Seongwu was in tears. He looked so small of their bed that Daniel merely wanted to take him in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. He desperately wanted to, but he knew it was useless. That their relationship would be ending here.

Despite knowing so, Daniel slowly approached the bed and opened his arms. Seongwu gave him a confused look, one similar to an abandoned kitten. He sniffled loudly and tilted his head, showing the younger he wasn’t understanding what he wanted.

Seeing this, Daniel merely walked forward and grabbed Seongwu, holding him tightly in his arms. The older’s eyes widened in surprise and his sobbing doubled when his significant other told him he loved him. Despite the pain. Despite his treason. Despite his lies. 

When Seongwu asked if they could still stay together, Daniel flinched. He wasn’t expecting the other to ask such a thing. Slowly pulling away, he looked his boyfriend in the eyes and have him a sad smile.

“Let’s just go to sleep for now”, he murmured, brushing a strand of Seongwu’s hair behind his ear, “We’ll talk about all this tomorrow.”

\--------------------

1 AM. Daniel was sound asleep, keeping his side of the bed. Seeing him trying to stay so calm and kind only hurt Seongwu more. If only he could go back in time. If only he hadn’t been to that bar that one night. If only he knew how to say no.

But now, he just had to do it. He couldn’t stand the guilt anymore. Seeing Daniel almost forgiving him for his mistake, despite having made his own, only made Seongwu feel even worse. 

Slowly, as to not wake his significant other up, he got out of bed and unplugged his phone.  
Slowly, he made his way towards the wardrobe and got dressed.  
Slowly, he took a backpack out and started packing necessities.  
Slowly, he made his way towards the bathroom and dialed a number, breaking into quiet tears.

Quickly, he was about to leave Daniel’s life. 

And just like that, Seongwu’s birthday and his 3 year relationship ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hesitating between stopping the fic here or giving it one more chapter tbh-- 
> 
> I guess the choice will be up to you!! 
> 
> You can find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/asuhole) if you want to yell at me or smth and on [CC](https://curiouscat.me/pixlated) if you have any requests (or if you want to scream at me on there, too)
> 
> That's pretty much it for now~ 
> 
> Thank you for taking some of your time to read this (´ ∀ ` *)


End file.
